


卡萨布兰卡

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: ABO





	卡萨布兰卡

史蒂夫最后一次见到巴基，是在匡提科训练班结业仪式的前一晚，巴基不知道从哪里偷了一打啤酒，溜进他的寝室，他们两个人坐在单人床上聊天，很快就喝光了半打啤酒。剩下的啤酒变得温热，史蒂夫没了兴致，巴基也不想真的喝醉。他们讨论了一会儿该如何掩盖罪证，最后巴基抱着史蒂夫的肩膀在他耳朵边小声说：“嘿，罗杰斯，我能告诉你一个秘密吗？”

史蒂夫喝得不多，三罐啤酒压根不够他喝醉，但他有很久没有接触过酒精，况且除了酒精之外，身侧这个从小玩到大的欧米茄的气味也足够宜人，他咧嘴傻笑，一只手搂住巴基的肩膀，侧过脸去，嘴唇滑过巴基的脸：“什么？”

巴基没说话，而是笑嘻嘻地看着史蒂夫，似乎这时候他们才意识到两个人之间的距离有点太过接近了，即使他们是从小玩到大的好朋友，一起上战场、一起进匡蒂科集训，但一个阿尔法与一个欧米茄之间这样亲密，似乎总有点不妥当。史蒂夫的手仍揽着巴基的肩膀，巴基眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛可真大，史蒂夫想，他似乎第一次意识到自己形影不离的好友其实是个相当有吸引力的欧米茄。这真古怪，他们相伴了二十多年，他连巴基赤身裸体的模样都见过许多次，却从来没有想过他们之间还可能有点别的什么发生。他原本握着啤酒罐的另一只手扔掉了空罐子，抬起来抚摸巴基的脸，只是指尖轻轻滑过欧米茄脸侧的皮肤，没有使半点力气，生怕巴基从他怀抱里逃走。巴基深吸了一口气，史蒂夫着迷地看着他的喉咙，他甚至看到巴基耳后的腺体，那儿正散发着一股美妙的气味。

“巴基……”史蒂夫小声说，两条手臂并拢，将巴基拉过来圈在怀里。巴基骑着他，眼睛眨了眨，咬住了嘴唇，似乎想起了什么。史蒂夫抬头想要亲吻巴基，他不擅长这个，索吻的样子十分笨拙，像个讨要零食的小孩子。巴基偏过头，这个亲吻落在了他的嘴角。

“抱歉……”史蒂夫松开手，巴基的脸红得厉害，史蒂夫打赌要是现在抱紧巴基的身体，一定会感觉到他的皮肤同样烧得滚烫。巴基从史蒂夫身上爬起来，一声不吭走到门边，他的手握住了门把，似乎想起了什么，他转过头看着史蒂夫，他的脸仍很红，眼角湿润，他别过头，低声说：“再见，史蒂夫。”

那句再见说得十分古怪，一般来说他会说“明天见”，或是“回头见”之类的，再见听起来过于正式，但当时的史蒂夫深陷尴尬自责中，并未意识到巴基的异常。他没敢看巴基的脸，心中为自己的欲念而深感惭愧，两只手摆在膝盖上，反复揉搓着身上的运动裤。巴基轻手轻脚走出了门，史蒂夫僵硬地坐了好半天，才想起来还得收拾残局。他把啤酒罐子捡起来一个个捏扁，他想着巴基的气息和他们差点就分享的那个吻。

那时候他并不知道，那是他最后一次见到巴基。

 

***********************************************************************

他们在远离尘世的角落，窗外是撒哈拉沙漠的落日，砂海一望无际，被夕阳镀成金橘色，偶有沙砾随着热风滚落窗前。朗姆洛站在那儿，一点也不在乎晚风吹乱他的衬衫。细亚麻衬衫上沾满了沙土，他的两只手插在在怀中，望着夕阳渐渐沉入沙漠尽头。

“这儿多安静，”阿尔法没头没尾地说，“你能感觉到秩序，而秩序就是一切。”他回头看内室，目光越过宽大的温水泳池、手工精编的摩洛哥毛毯，看到那张堆满了枕头、铺着埃及棉的床，他朝床走过去，漫不经心地扯掉身上的衬衫，踢掉长裤，赤身裸体爬上床，压到詹姆斯身上，一只手掐住他的脸。詹姆斯赤裸的身体缠在鲜红的床单中，被阿尔法压得几乎喘不过气了，他想要挣扎，可他没有退路，他费了这么长时间才走到今天这个地步，他想起了遥远的匡提科岁月，高大的黑衣探员问他，你确定要接受这个任务吗？你可能会付出很多，牺牲很多，你再也不会是原来的你了。

他被阿尔法拉起来，朗姆洛那两只结实有力的手按着他的腰，把他牢牢钉在自己勃起的阴茎上，他一只手抚摸詹姆斯的发尾，指尖摸索他耳后尚未被碰触过的腺体，另一只手掐着詹姆斯的屁股，满意地看着他的漂亮男孩儿在他身上起伏。欧米茄还年轻，又紧又湿，气味甜美，脸颊好似初秋的苹果般饱满可爱，身体却又结实得像头刚发育好的猎豹，在阿尔法身上颠簸、享受他的阴茎和他的结。朗姆洛又把詹姆斯的脸扳过来，亲吻他红润的、好似果冻般柔软丰满的嘴唇，他咬着它们，猛地把詹姆斯从身上掀下去，把他牢牢压到身下，他的结在对方年轻的肉体内张开，他咬住了詹姆斯耳后的腺体不放。

“新婚快乐，漂亮男孩儿。”朗姆洛松口，欧米茄的血黏在他的嘴角，他舔掉滋味甜美的血液，低头反复吮吸詹姆斯耳后新生的咬痕。欧米茄兴奋地过了头，在他怀里、在他身下、在他的结上发抖。

他再也不会是原来的自己了。

 

***********************************************************************

 

史蒂夫勉力张开眼睛，他看到一间昏暗的囚室，他的手脚被反绑在身后，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，额角仍有粘腻的血流下。他试着活动了一下身体，总算让意识渐渐清明。房间里有其他阿尔法令人生厌的气味，他刚想抬头，一杯冷水泼到他脸上，他抬头，面前不远处坐着一个男人，手里拿着一个空玻璃杯。这个男人的脸隐藏在阴影中，史蒂夫只能看到他身上的深色西装和他擦得闪亮的皮鞋，他的气味另史蒂夫不快。他抬起头，男人则向前探了探，手肘支在膝盖上，手臂鼓胀的肌肉在西装下显出明显的形状。他比史蒂夫想象中的年长，颧骨的线条像是刀锋一样凌厉，眼角有几条不算太明显的皱纹。他扔掉了手里的玻璃杯，两只拇指撑着自己凹陷的脸颊，衬衫领口敞开，阿尔法肆无忌惮的气息之下，还带着一点欧米茄诱人的甜香。

那是史蒂夫熟悉的气味，他猛烈挣扎起来：“你对巴基做了什么？”

“嘘……”朗姆洛站了起来，他身材并不特别高大，但精瘦结实，他伸手拽住史蒂夫的金发用力向后扯，迫得另一个阿尔法不得不仰起头。朗姆洛低头，嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的耳侧，“你觉得我会对他做什么？我见到他的第一天就知道他是你们的人，我让他活到现在，你觉得我对他做了什么？罗杰斯探员？”

史蒂夫咬紧牙齿，双手剧烈挣扎，想要摆脱束缚。朗姆洛笑着松了手，笑声里带着一点不羁的浪荡：“我不会伤害他的，罗杰斯，他肚子里可有我的崽子呢。”他理了理衬衫领口，走出囚室，关门的瞬间他回头对跪坐在地的阿尔法冷笑：“罗杰斯探员，你最好知道，这可不是私人恩怨。”

 

***********************************************************************

 

詹姆斯从睡梦中惊醒，房间里空荡荡的，他挣扎着下了床，朗姆洛在厨房，站在宽大的料理台前，身上套着一件滑稽可笑的围裙，他在搅拌鸡蛋。詹姆斯想吐，他铁青着脸瞪着悠闲自得的阿尔法：“雷欧呢？雷欧在哪儿？”

“坐下。”朗姆洛眼皮都没抬，把鸡蛋倒进平底锅。他手艺很好，但不常下厨，他把烘烤过的土司和鸡蛋放在盘中，顺手从橱柜里捡出一把叉子吃炒蛋：“味道挺好。”

詹姆斯不肯放弃：“朗姆洛，雷欧在哪儿？”他的声音却已经有点软化了，他那可爱的小男孩儿才三岁，有阿尔法父亲的黑头发和深色眼睛，脸颊圆胖，总是带着甜蜜的微笑。

“我说了，坐下。”朗姆洛舔着叉子，终于抬眼看一脸憔悴、濒临崩溃的欧米茄，“雷欧是我的种，你觉得我会伤害自己的儿子吗？”

詹姆斯在高脚椅上坐下，朗姆洛把平底锅中剩下的煎蛋倒进另一个空盘子，扯下身上的围裙扔到料理台上，把早餐放到詹姆斯面前。他站在詹姆斯身后，两只手撑着料理台，把高脚椅上的欧米茄困在自己的身体与料理台之间，低头嗅闻欧米茄颈侧的气味，嘴唇磨蹭过他早被标记的腺体：“你以为我不知道吗？你向谁汇报、从谁那儿接任务，詹姆斯，我见到你第一天就知道你给谁卖命。你猜怎么着？”他伸出手抚摸詹姆斯的脸颊，手指间绕着詹姆斯的褐色长发，“我不在乎。我不杀你，你给了我雷欧，现在老实点，吃你的早饭，如果我高兴，你可以再见见雷欧。”

詹姆斯被阿尔法的气息压迫得浑身僵硬，他想起了他褐色眼睛的小男孩儿，木然抓住叉子，叉起一块煎蛋送入口中，他听到身后阿尔法的轻笑，忽然什么都顾不上了，用尽全身力气把手里的叉子往对方脸上送。朗姆洛闪开了，随即一拳揍上詹姆斯上腹，一点儿也没有手下留情。詹姆斯疼得眼前发花，朗姆洛接住他软倒的身体：“这就对了，乖乖的，漂亮男孩儿。”他说，手滑下去，拢住詹姆斯安然无恙的下腹反复摩擦，一边亲热地咬詹姆斯的耳朵：“我们可不想吓到雷欧的弟弟，不是吗？”

***********************************************************************

詹姆斯站在查尔斯桥中央，心不在焉地数着桥洞下的船只。这天天气很好，阳光洒过河水，也照亮了四周的建筑。教堂的绿色圆顶上方盘旋着一串白鸽，扑腾着翅膀，冲入布拉格晴空。詹姆斯穿得像个普通的游客：格子衬衫和牛仔裤，一点儿也不起眼。太阳眼镜几乎挡住了他整张脸，他在桥上踱了好几分钟，没有找到目标，他在一座电线杆旁停下，这时他便感觉到了阿尔法危险的气味。他熟悉这味道，他被他标记过，他们之间有太多复杂的过去，还有两个儿子，五岁多的雷欧和一岁多的艾德蒙，都长着阿尔法的黑发和深色眼睛。詹姆斯挺直身体，他感觉到阿尔法手里的刀抵着自己的后腰，朗姆洛脱去了西装，只穿着一条宽松的亚麻裤子和一件松垮的白衬衫，他比以前瘦了一些，鬓角发白，褐色的太阳镜遮住了他的眼睛。尽管他手里的刀逼着詹姆斯的要害，但他的气息中并没有任何威胁意味，他就那么靠着詹姆斯，半边身体挡着手里的武器，看起来好像在和詹姆斯调情。

他是很擅长调情的，他偏头靠着詹姆斯的肩膀：“雷欧和艾德蒙还好吗？想不想爸爸？”

雷欧和艾德蒙都在证人保护监管下，就连詹姆斯自己都很久没有见过他们了，他相信朗姆洛也知道，他不说话，两只手摆在桥栏杆上，假装望着远处一艘白色的帆船。

“漂亮男孩儿，我知道这条街上到处都是你们的人。别怕，别怕，我就想来和你好好告别。”他手上加力，刀尖上挑，一下就能戳进詹姆斯的身体、让他在后援赶到之前因为失血过多而死亡，“告诉我，漂亮男孩儿，”朗姆洛声音里带着一点儿浪荡，一点儿挑逗，“我们有过一段好时光，不是吗？我操得你爽不爽？”

詹姆斯咬紧了嘴唇不说话，他不是朗姆洛的漂亮男孩儿，从来都不是，他是个卧底，而朗姆洛只是他的调查对象。朗姆洛闭着眼睛，嘴唇亲着詹姆斯的耳后——欧米茄已经切除了他的标记，但那里敏感的皮肤仍因他的亲吻而悸动不已。

“Ciao，漂亮男孩儿。”朗姆洛笑了，他看到便衣特工从四面八方包围，于是丢掉手里的刀，举高双手，任他们将他团团围住、按住他，把他从背后铐住。詹姆斯摘掉太阳镜，转身看着被逮捕的朗姆洛，对方对他微笑，嘴唇翘起，做出一个亲吻的动作。

他疯了，詹姆斯想，身体发烫，耳后的腺体疼痛不已。

也许我也疯了。

 

***********************************************************************

 

巴基抱着一大袋食物，有面包，有机牛肉，新鲜的苹果和雷欧爱吃的零食，嘴里还叼着信箱里的几封信。他用肩膀撞开公寓的门，史蒂夫正在帮艾德蒙换尿布，阿尔法有力的大手娴熟地抓住艾德蒙胖胖的两条腿，擦干净他的身体，再用干净的尿布把他包裹好。

“嘿。”巴基吐出嘴巴里叼着的信件，对这一幕微笑，放下手里的食物，走到厨房另一边高脚椅上坐着的雷欧，低头亲吻小男孩儿浓密的黑发，“你有乖乖听话吗？宝贝？”

雷欧看起来不太高兴，他五岁半多，是刚学会闹脾气任性的年纪，脸蛋圆鼓鼓的，两只小手插进怀里：“史蒂夫不让我看电视。”

“你看了太多电视了，雷欧，”巴基好笑地递给他一袋芝士饼干，“你该听史蒂夫的话。”

“我想爸爸，”雷欧拒绝被零食收买，眨巴着眼睛看着巴基，“我就要过六岁生日了，爸爸为什么不来看我？”

巴基与史蒂夫面面相觑，他没准备好要向雷欧解释他的阿尔法父亲，他一厢情愿地希望小男孩儿能忘了朗姆洛，可不但雷欧不会忘记阿尔法，他自己也未必做得到。

“雷欧，去看电视。”史蒂夫一只手抱着艾德蒙，另一只手把雷欧从高脚椅上抱下来，拍拍小男孩儿的背。雷欧不情不愿地走到客厅坐下，史蒂夫把电视打开，调出动画片，又摸了摸他的头发。雷欧还是气鼓鼓的，巴基看着儿子的背影，不知道该说什么。他两只手摊在料理台前，盯着台面上分散开的食物，他想起了朗姆洛。

史蒂夫还抱着艾德蒙呢，一岁半的孩子什么都不懂，咬着手指头对着爸爸憨笑，他笑起来眼睛弯弯的样子与阿尔法父亲一模一样，浓密的黑色卷发垂在前额，这孩子将来长大后一定会让很多人伤心的，巴基恍惚地想，从好友手中接过艾德蒙。事情不该是这样的，他应该和史蒂夫在一起，他们会有一堆小孩，都有金色的头发和湛蓝的眼镜，他们不会给孩子们取意大利名字，也不会住在华盛顿特却的老公寓里，他们会在新泽西买一栋农场。可那些都没有发生，巴基选择了接受那个任务，他选择与狼为伍，结果这条狼这辈子都不会离开他，他占据了他的噩梦，他的过去，现在还要占据他的未来。

“巴基……”史蒂夫把一大一小都搂进怀里，“都过去了，会没事的……”

不，不会的，巴基闻着艾德蒙身上牛奶与乳霜的味道，阿尔法在他身上烙下了印记，雷欧和艾德蒙就是最好的提醒。那些永远不会过去的，他不知道朗姆洛为什么自投罗网，但他知道这一切没有结束。他和朗姆洛，除非他们之中一个人死了，否则这事儿永远不会结束。他这样努力试着与史蒂夫开始一段新生活，捡起他们错过的过去，可与朗姆洛有关的回忆就像是个幽灵般在他脑海中徘徊，时不时窜出来把他拉回地狱。巴基深吸了几口气，把艾德蒙放到地板上，小男孩儿蹒跚着去找哥哥，他望着两个儿子，觉得稍微好过了一些。史蒂夫搂住他，阿尔法温暖干燥的气味让他安定了一些。他把食物放进冰箱，为自己的失态而有些尴尬。史蒂夫的手机在他口袋里震动，他对巴基露出一个歉意的微笑，接起了电话。

巴基把刚从信箱里拿出来的信摊开，忽然看到了一封雪白的信，没有邮戳，没有寄信人，只有他的地址。他的心中忽然泛起了一个不详的预感，他把那封信打开，里面掉出一张卡片，上面写着“生日快乐”，没有落款。他怔怔地站着，手中的卡片上带着阿尔法熟悉的气味，辛辣得像是火药与鲜血。卡片从他手中飘然滑落，掉到地板上，一旁的史蒂夫神色严峻地挂了电话，转头对巴基说：“我刚接到组里的电话，朗姆洛越狱了……巴基？你还好吗？巴基？”

巴基听不到史蒂夫的声音，他仿佛看到阿尔法深色的眼睛，听到他在自己的耳边说“Ciao，漂亮男孩儿”，他颈后的腺体热辣辣地疼痛，他知道朗姆洛会回来的，他们两个之间有一个人要下地狱，或者他们两个一起，至死方休。


End file.
